Naruto: Young Justice
by Roman's Prodigy
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a famous doctor, was very content with her life, friends and school though her friends or anyone for the matter knew about what she could do, hell she didn't even know all she could do but she was alright with hiding the strange gift that she had since the age of twelve. But when she meets two boys after the thing she thought she lost reappeared back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a famous doctor, was very content with her life, friends and school though her friends or anyone for the matter knew about what she could do, hell she didn't even know all she could do but she was alright with hiding the strange gift that she had since the age of twelve. But when she meets two boys after the thing she thought she lost reappeared back into her life, she forced to confront her fear and join a young team of heroes.. Sakura's life has now taken a turn but for either the worst or better, she didn't know.**

**This is a (Young Justice X Naruto Fanfiction) I hate when people decide to write these kind of fanfictions they tend to do numerous predictable things.**

**They put the story under Naruto and Sakura but make the story about Naruto without any input of Sakura.**

**If they do have Sakura in the story they decide to make Sakura have a relationship with someone who would be like Sasuke. (I disagree with any couple like that because if her type was Sasuke and successful she'd be with him but she leans more to having feelings for Naruto.)**

**Now I plan on continuing this story till the end and even now I don't know where it's going but I do know that this is not a SasuSaku, NaruSaku or SasuNaru. Each will probably end up with a member of you know who,.**

**Know as you know Sakura or Naruto or Sasuke aren't ninjas in this fanfictions so they will have superpowers just like any other superhero but don't think I'll be predictable with the powers, also the Kyubi obviously will have a part in this.**

**(Bronx, New-York. March 7, 20013.)**

Green eyes snapped open as the owner of said green eyes sat up in the bed, her smooth cream-tanned skin was coated in cold sweat, her eyes searched around the room searching for any hint of danger before sighing and running fingers through her hair when she realized she was the only one in the room. Sakura Haruno glanced over to the alarm clock, which was going off, and slammed her fist on the top causing it the beep a couple more times before stopping "Damn it," she cursed "I just got this one."

Ignoring the broken alarm clock Sakura threw the covers from around her waist and climbed out of bed, Sakura's room had burgundy carpets, with beige painted walls, the curtains were also beige and the sheets on her bed was burgundy. Sakura was a neat freak so everything in her room was in it's perfectly place, or so she believed. Sakura walked over to the full-length mirror and eyed her appearance. Her forest green eyes were accompanied by slight bags under them from lack of sleep, her, once pink now, red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail that stopped in the middle of her back while two chin length bangs framed her face; Sakura still didn't understand why her hair had gotten darker to the point it looked the same color as her sheets and blood but she didn't complain, no one in her family had pink hair but there were a lot of redheads. Sakura was five foot two, her body wasn't much of one compared to her friends Ino and Hinata, or she believed, but she was definitely athletic from the karate lessons her mother taught her.

Sakura thoughts went back to her dream last night and shuddered I need a shower." She muttered almost inaudibly before spinning on her heels and walking away from the mirror. Her room was conjoined with her own bathroom so there wasn't any problem with having to share a bathroom with her mother or cousin. Sakura's feet met the cold tiles of the bathroom as she stepped in instantly shedding her clothing.

Turning on the hot water Sakura stepped in and didn't flinch when it hit her chest, she needed something to wake her up. _What was that? _She thought, _I'd never seen anything like it, long glowing pink hair and dark skin…that's the last time I watch animes with Ino! _She declared, grabbing the white rags next to her she began scrubbing herself.

Sakura stepped forward and flinched when she stepped on a razor, a blue one at that, blood boiled under he redhead's skin "Shizune!" she snapped bending down to pick it up, it didn't break skin but it hurt! Sakura gritted her teeth. Suddenly, her eyes flashed pink and the shower head spewed out a blast of water that could have knocked Sakura off her feet had she not been paying attention. Quickly turning off the water Sakura forced herself past the jet of water and gripped he knob to the shower and turned it off.

The redhead stared down at the bathroom floor shocked _Could it…_she began to think _No, it disappeared when I turned fifteen but then, what was that? _Dread started to fill her heart, was that the reason she was having weird dreams and getting no sleep? Could it have come back? Sakura refused to believe it.

Sakura stubbornly threw the razor onto the sink and grabbed her towel, there was no way it had came back after what happened last time. Sakura strutted into her room and directly over to her closet and began to get dressed ignoring her damp body. Sakura dressed in a white tank top that hugged her body, denim pants with tears in them, a red jacket and knee length black boots that she loved, her closet was full of them.

Sakura pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it cascade around her shoulders till it touched two inches under her chest; it was beginning to become naturally wavy.

Sakura walked out of her room after grabbing her purse and IPhone, her house wasn't as big as most people's were at her school because her mother believed in moderation and frankly so did Sakura, a bigger house were always targeted by criminals.

The young Haruno walked down the stare well till she reached the bottom, her mother and cousin must have already left for the Hospital meaning she'd have to drive to school. Sakura walked out of the front door and closed it, when she began to lock it a shiver went down her back causing her to turn around with her fist raised but nothing was there.

Narrowed green eyes watched carefully as Sakura brought her fist under her waist then relaxed her form "What is going on with me?" she questioned herself.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well." She heard a girlish voice speak and jumped back looking up at the owner of the voice.

Sakura sighed with a smile "Ino." Ino Yamanaka was a transfer student from France; thought that was twelve years ago and her accent was now completely English with a New-York accent, much like Sakura's own.

The blonde smiled at her "Yeah, who else would it be? You have no friends, Forehead." She teased using her childish nickname for Sakura.

Sakura's cheeks flushed with anger "Oi! Pig, I do have friends just so you know Porker!" she snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Name them!" she challenged.

"Hinata, Tenten, Lee…"

"Nope, they don't count we've all been friends since we were five years old." Ino stated flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, Sakura loved Ino's hair but she liked her red locks better.

Sakura sighed relenting "Whatever pig, I have friends, no matter when I met them and that's all that matter, at least my chest doesn't rival my mothers." She sent a sly glance towards Ino's chest, which was slightly bigger than her own.

Ino's cheeks matched Sakura's hair "You Billboardbrow! My boobs are not as big as those boulders!" she shrieked pointing at Sakura's. Sakura's mother, Tsunade Senju, had some of the biggest boobs Ino had ever seen.

Sakura laughed "Calm down, Miss Piggy, I was just kidding." She laughed, Ino glared before joining in "Come on, did you bring your car?" she asked.

Ino rolled her eyes "No, Sakura I flew here." She stated.

Sakura tensed as she eyed Ino curiously "You did?" she whispered.

Ino laughed "Of course not! I can't fly, though that would save me gas money." She said as she began walking toward her Mercedes-Benz.

Sakura glared at the blonde's back before following, why did she even get hopeful that Ino was anymore like her than the blonde already was. Sakura got in the passengers seat and closed the door shut. Rubbing her temples Sakura could feel that this day was going to be different than any other day, though she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

_**Elsewhere**_

Blonde haired stood out in the forest as the owner sprinted through some trees evading branches and surfaced roots coming from the ground. The blonde ducked as a red laser flew above his head, he glowed over his shoulder before launching himself into the trees "Why the hell won't you losers take a hint, I'm not that easy to catch!" he sneered.

Behind the boy were three men in full-length spy-gear and holding huge guns. The one in the middle blasted at the blonde, who turned around and slammed his hand to the ground; a molten wall flew from the ground blocking the bullet. The boy pointed his palms at the men and watched as fire rocketed from his hands and toward them.

The men all scattered in attempt to dodge the blast, which proved successful, one stood up aiming at him "Come quietly Naruto Uzumaki and we won't get hurt hair on your pretty little head."

Naruto raised a brow "You think I'm pretty?" he questioned.

The men tensed "Did you not hear what I said?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

Naruto nodded his head "Duh! I'm not deaf, you said I was pretty!" Naruto dodged another blast and swiped his arm in the air creating a current of wind that sent the men backwards. Naruto continued to wave his hands around in a circular motion causing a miniature tornado that carried the three men in it. Naruto smirked "Now, if you don't mind I have to go meet a friend!" he called; his feet left the ground as he flew into the air.

Naruto's smirk dropped as he focused on the task, he touched the electronic piece in his ear "Sasuke, where are you?" he questioned.

His response came immediately _"I'm fucking some slut in the Gas Station's bathroom, where the hell do you think I am?" _a deep voice answered back, obviously make.

Naruto scrunched his face up "Ewe, Sasuke, what you do on your time is your business but I suppose you use a condom, the last thing the world needs another Surly Hybrid." He stated. All he heard was snarling and smirked as he closed in on a mountain "Alright, do get your panties in a twist I'm coming now." He stated as he lowered himself so that he was flying directly into the mountain, which looked like a glorified cub house.

As Naruto was about to land himself he was surrounded by a purple aura and slammed into the ground; Naruto grunted and struggled to look up as shoes stopped in front of his face, there standing was his best-friend "Don't ever call me surly." He ordered.

Naruto choked out a laugh "Cool, whatever you want, can you let me up now?" he questioned; soon Naruto felt the gravity weighted down on him lift and he was instantly on his feet. Naruto eyed his friends closely, his raven locks covered his forehead while his red eyes traced over him "See something you like?" he questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows, yeah he was bi, sue him it wasn't his fault both guys and girls loved him.

Sasuke grunted "We don't have time to fool around, I was on the computer when I came across something strange." He stated.

Naruto raised a brow "Was it porn because Sasuke that isn't strange, the exotic people get payed to fuck each other." He said as if talking to a mentally retarded five year old on a hot day.

Sasuke's features darkened "Would your face like to make good friend with the ground again?" he asked darkly.

Naruto flinched "No, no they're already good friends with the tree trunk, no need to make the trunk jealous, right?" he questioned nervously as he scratched the back of his head. It was obvious to him that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to play around.

Sasuke nodded "Anyways, I came across a energy signal that went off early this morning." He said

Naruto narrowed his eyes 'How powerful?" he asked seriously, this could lead to what they had been hunting for the last month.

Sasuke breathed "Very powerful, as if whoever sent out the signal was completely made of energy and nothing else, we've never came across this before Naruto and it seemed out of control." He pointed out.

The blonde hummed "How far away was it?" he asked.

"It's in the next city over."

"The Bronx? Are you shitting me? There's no way we're going back there, the Akatsuki are looking for us there!" he exclaimed.

The Akatsuki were a group of Metahumans that hunted other Metahumans to join their group, Sasuke sent Naruto a look, who stared shocked "If they find whoever sent out that signal they could be in a powerful position to track down any damn Meta-human they want." Sasuke stated.

Naruto bit his lip, he didn't care about whether they got the power but about the person that was holding it, whoever it was must not know much about his or her powers or they'd have been carful and know better than to attract the attention of the Akatsuki but still…"Fine we don't turn our backs on people." He stated "Did you figure out exactly where it came from?" he asked.

Sasuke crossed his arms "Who do you think you're talking to, Uzumaki? I'm not a dope like you." He sneered at the blonde.

Naruto glared "Why you bastard!" Naruto prepared himself to tackle the raven-haired boy who only raised a palm at him.

"No time, let's go." He ordered "Grab your bag." He ordered.

Naruto crossed his arms muttering about his friend as he walked over grabbing the two bags on the floor. Naruto felt his feet leave the floor as he focused on the air around his body that enabled him to fly and then dashed out of the mountain.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before levitating into the air and following after the blonde bimbo, hopefully they weren't too late to find whoever it was in trouble.

_**Bronx, New-York.**_

Sakura walked with Ino and their other best-friend Hinata Hyyuga. Sakura watched as the raven-haired girl laughed at the blonde who was mocking her boyfriend's expressionless face but Sakura couldn't find it in her to join. There was something in the pit of her stomach telling her to be on her toes and if there was anything her mother taught her, it was to never doubt your instincts.

"Sakura!" she heard, Sakura turned around only to see that her friends had stopped in front of the exit to the school "What happened? Too lost in all that space behind that big forehead?" Ino sneered playfully.

Hinata sent Ino a look, she didn't like when Ino or Sakura threw insults at each other as they were both very beautiful, and thought Hinata wasn't a vain person, it was very hard to match up to the three of them as they were all unique in their own way while other girls tended to blend in with each other. No other girl in the school had Sakura's red hair or temper, no other girl had Ino's blonde hair or eyes, and no other girl had Hinata's eyes or quiet personality with a hint of determination and confidence behind her gentle white eyes; they truly were one of a kind.

Sakura ignored the insult of her forehead and ran fingers through her hair as they walked out of the school "Sorry guys, I haven't had much sleep in a couple of days, so I'm a little tired."

Hinata gazed at her friend concerned "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked sounding like a mother.

Sakura nodded her head and waved off Hinata's concern "Yeah, I'm fine, let's just get to Ino's place and get me a good nap." She said with a squeal, Ino's bed was comfortable but then again someone else's bed always seemed comfortable to another.

Ino grinned, "Right, Hinata s coming directly there with me, are you?" she asked the redhead.

"Nah, I got go check and see if my moms sober or if Shizune finally decided to kill her in her sleep." She stated jokingly, Shizune adored her aunt more than anything in there world and loved Sakura like a little sister, thought that didn't stop her from putting Tsunade in her place when needed.

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends as she walked over to her car, she heard Ino pull off with Hinata shrieking in the background and shook her head; someday Hinata's either gonna slap both of them or murder them. Sakura wished Ino didn't live in a different direction of her house or she could have gotten a ride but Sakura's house was only five blocks away.

Sakura started to walk away from the school and down the street, if she looked into the distance she could see her red convertible down there but then again her sight wasn't twenty-twenty. The redhead decided to jog home when she saw a shadow fly over her causing her to freeze…_could it be? _She questioned herself and looked into the sky only to see white clouds. The day was bright though the sun was slightly hidden behind the clouds, so it could have been a cloud.

Sakura continued on her walk when she saw the last person she ever wanted to see again, Hidan Jashin, her ex-boyfriend, if you could call him that as they were only fuck buddies. Sakura squared her shoulders, she knew about the Akatsuki and found out what they did last year when she started dating Hidan, that's when she decided to never mention…it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "What do you want Hidan?" she asked once she got closer.

Hidan smirked eyeing her body "Well, many things but I only want answers." He said Sakura raised a brow, Hindan wanted to talk? She didn't think he was able to form a sentence without cursing or spewing bull about his god.

Sakura sighed, "fine, but hurry up! I got things to do."

"Sure, do you know these two?" he asked holding up two pictures of two separate boys that couldn't look anymore different from one another. One would be considered gorgeous while the other would be considered handsome, the gorgeous one had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. The other had pale skin, onyx eyes and raven hair.

Sakura continued to inspect them and was about to deny the question when she remembered something seven years ago, when she was in the woods, how two boys saved her, they both looked like the boys on the pictures in front of her face but that couldn't be; Sakura thought it was a dream, it had to be, the blonde could shoot fire from his hands for gods sake!

Sakura felt a headache forming in the back of her head as she continued to stare not answering before Hidan broke her out of her trance with a loud "Well, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped and shook her head "No, I don't know these two." She lied through her teeth.

Hidan raised a brow "Oh, really, then you won't be happy to find out that I saw the two boys crawling in the window of your room." He said as if he had just stated that her hair was red.

Sakura knew what was happening know, Hidan suspected her of knowing something about those two and was going to try to get information out of her, but how she didn't want to figure out.

Sakura's eyes widened as Hidan pulled a scythe from behind his back "So, you're lying to me Sakura, that's such a shame and I was hoping we could fuck after I got what I needed." He said in a casual tone.

Sakura took a couple steps back to scared to turn and run, her eye's glued to the tri-bladed scythe as it began to descend on her. Sakura closed her eyes and raised her hands to act as a shield, but when she heard a loud clacking sound she was surprised she didn't feel any pain.

Green eyes opened only to see Hidan standing there with an irritated look on his face, but the weird part was that he was pink tinted as a pink dome surrounded her. Sakura looked at her hands and saw they were surrounded by a pink aura. Sakura felt her chest constrict as flashes of her past came back to mind "It can't be." She whispered horrified.

The redhead jumped when cracks began to form on the shield as Hidan slammed his staff onto the shield "Well, Sakura, looks like you were hiding more from me than I thought, I never would have thought you were the energy signal that Leader felt."

Sakura gulped "Hidan, please, I don't know what you're talking about." She pleaded with him to listen, Hidan always had a soft spot for her when she was about to cry when they were together.

Hidan stopped for a moment before his brows furrowed "Sorry, Sakura, but I can't." he whispered as he gazed at her, Sakura saw the man that she use to love and adore so much, the one that made her feel as if she owned the world before he disappeared behind tightened red eyes. With one last slam the shield broke causing Sakura to gasp, Hidan tried to slash at her again but Sakura waved her hand causing a small shield blocking the scythe. Sakura was shocked but the shield broke so she only repeated the action as Hidan continued to try and kill her. Sakura ducked as the scythe flew above her and kicked him feet from under him. The redhead then sprinted away from the silver haired man not looking back. Sakura couldn't believe it, what happened to her three years ago had finally come back to haunt her and all because she didn't have control of it and sent out a signal to some crazy organization.

When Sakura finally made it to her house she slammed the door shut and locked it before leaning it back on it trying to catch her breathe. Sakura wasn't surprised to hear a crash from in front of her "Uh, Sasuke?" she heard a boyish voice say unsurely.

Sakura felt her temper flare at new heights.

Naruto stared at the redhead girl as she leaned against the door with her head down hiding her eyes from him, she looked as if she were about to pass out "Uh, Sasuke?" he called through the house, was this girl the one who sent the signal?

He got his answer when she lifted her head glaring at him through glowing pink eyes, her eyes were bottomless pits of pink, not even the sclera was visible. The girl's teeth were gritting together an her cheeks were the same color as her hair but even with all that and the age difference, Naruto recognized her "Sakura?" he questioned remembering the spitfire ten year old he met seven years ago and became friends with till they were chased away by the Akatsuki.

The redhead girl stood up and continued to glare at him as she stalked towards him "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded.

Naruto took a step back, nothing looked as scary as the female in front of him and right now he could see his life flashing before his eyes, he really should have eaten more ramen. Naruto held his hand up in mock-surrender "Sakura, please, do you remember me?" he questioned.

Sakura's glowing pink eyes disappeared and fiery green eyes stared at him "Oh, Naruto, I remember you, but why the hell are you back?" she demanded loudly.

Suddenly, the gravity around them weighted down on them slightly as Sasuke jumped down the stairs well "What?" he demanded from Naruto, who pointed to the redhead that stared at him for a moment "Sakura Haruno?" he questioned remembering the redhead girl that had a crush on him years back.

Sakura shook her head and then rolled her eyes indifferently "I'm so glad the two of you are so comfortable in my home, while you attracted the Akatsuki to me." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke crossed his arms "We didn't do that, you did, good job by the way." He applauded just as sarcastically.

Sakura's eyes began to glow again shocking Sasuke slightly "Oh really?" she demanded "Then why the hell did Hidan show me two pictures of you and ask me if I knew you? And that he saw you in my house!" she snapped raising her hand at Sasuke, energy cackled in her hand like electricity and blasted towards Sasuke, who ducked letting the energy blast hit the ground behind him.

Sakura focused on how she used this last year and waved her hand sending Sasuke and Naruto back till their backs hit the wall. Naruto watched as the girl strutted toward them opened his mouth and exhaled harshly, wind captured Sakura pushing her away "Listen!" he wheezed, he hated doing that technique, it took out all the oxygen in his body "We're sorry but we came here to help you, we knew because the signal you sent out attracted the Akatsuki so we wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

Sakura rubbed her back and sighed "Fine, whatever." She muttered standing up and watched as the two boy did the same. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" she questioned.

Sasuke glanced back over at Naruto, who shrugged before they turned their attention back to Sakura "I say we call batman." He said

Sakura raised a brow "Batman, how the hell do you know batman?" she demanded. It wasn't a shock about superheroes when they're on the news everyday but it's different when it's her that has the powers, or people around her.

Sasuke snorted "Oh, I know him, the bastard saved me and brought me to Naruto, though he abandoned us after training us how to fight."

Naruto sent Sasuke a look "Anyways, we need a place to hide out and he owes us." He stated.

Sasuke turned his back on them pulling out a phone "Alright, we're going to go hide at the mountain until we get in touch with them, Naruto grab her." He ordered.

Naruto sent a nervous look to Sakura, who's eyes returned back to their normal color "Wait, my mother! Hat if they come here looking for me?" she questioned.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other once again "Um, your mother isn't even in this state." Sasuke stated.

"What?!"

Naruto raised his hand "Yeah, she called and when I answered she assumed I was some guy named Kiba and told me that she and Shizune were going to Atlanta, Georgia for the next three weeks." She stated.

Sakura wasn't at all surprised that as her mother had done this many of times, and since she thought she was with Kiba, Sakura couldn't fault her by saying she didn't tell her. Sakura squealed when arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground and flying at a breakneck speed "Sorry!" she heard Naruto yelling "The Akatsuki were close!" he stated.

Sakura glared up at him "I can fly you idiot!" she stated, or at least she used to be able to. Sakura sighed letting the blonde to carry her. Sakura watched as a mountain came into view "Are you two serious? A mountain?" she asked dryly though they couldn't hear because of the wind in their ear, Sakura could barely hear herself.

Sakura couldn't believed that all of this had happened in one day, her powers were back after a year, two boys she hadn't seen in seven years were back, the Akatsuki were after them now and she was going to meet Batman…great.

**If you noticed yes, I have added a bit of Ben 10 there with Sakura.**

**Sasuke has the ability to manipulate The gravity around him but if you want more of a description of his powers search of Gravity Manipulation on the website .com.**

**Naruto's powers come from his abilities in Shippuden, his power of fire obviously coming from The Kyyubi and his wind power being his own, it's going to be like a Jean X Phoenix relationship but Naruto can communicate with the Kyyubi.**

**Anways, If you want a certain couple you can cote by reviewing. Tell me how you feel about the story, construction criticism accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Mount. SasuNaru)_**

Blue eyes stared at the redhead girl from afar as she read a book, most likely trying to get her mind off recent events. Naruto wished he could understand how she felt but he couldn't, he have had his powers for as long as he could remember. So to suddenly gain powers and not know where they came from had to be eating Sakura up and the added weight of having the Akatsuki after you didn't help much.

Naruto had never been this close to a girl also; sure, there were one night flings but nothing as close as to having a female friend. Sakura was n exotic beauty, he red hair was blood colored, her peach skin complimented them, her green eyes put nice touch on it, she was short but her body had curves and her breast were a c0cup, and she had well-rounded hips, had it not been for circumstances he'd want to screw her.

Naruto glanced at the door; behind it was Sasuke contacting the Justice League. Naruto didn't know much about them than the average comic book teens did but meeting Batman like he did put a little more perspective on it. He hadn't seen Batman in five years now and couldn't say he was happy to see him again.

Naruto turned his attention back to the redhead and decided to start up a conversation, clearing his throat to gain his attention "So, it's been a crazy day huh?" he asked.

Sakura sighed when she heard the blonde start talking but wasn't annoyed, she had been staring at the pages of the book not even reading, she just wanted an excuse to keep her head down but that was getting boring "Not really." She muttered loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

Naruto grinned at his success before turning serious again "Yeah, gaining powers out of nowhere like you did had to confuse you." He stated and watched as Sakura tensed. Confused, he tilted his head "What?" he questioned.

Green met blue as Sakura looked up "I didn't get these…_powers_ today." She admitted, Naruto raised a brow and she nodded "Yeah, they appeared three years ago on my fourteenth birthday, I was playing around with my friends Ino and Tenten, she climbed into a tree trying to conquer the tree and be the Tree Princess." She said with a laugh, Naruto joined.

"I'm sure you were very cute."

"Pervert." She muttered jokingly before frowning slightly "Anyway, Ino and Tenten got in a argument while I got my other friend Hinata to climb up to, Tenten pushed Ino slightly and Ino bumped into Hinata as she tried to climb up to my branch. Both of them fell." Tears gathered in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization "Did they die?" he asked surprised.

"No," she denied shaking her head, her red hair swishing "But I was so scared, I reach my hand out as if that would do anything but it did, a blue bubble wrapped around the two of them and safely landed them on the ground and when I looked down at my hand, it was glowing blue also." She said.

Naruto smiled "Wow, you saved their lives." He stated.

"Yeah, I did and they didn't even know, they just continued to cry until our parents came and picked them up, they scolded us and then took us home. I was fourteen so I thought it was cool I had powers but then I met…someone." She muttered remembering that Hidan was after them, se didn't know how they'd take it if she told them she was his girlfriend once upon a time "I liked him but he didn't like my powers and I was scared how other would react to my powers, I didn't use them after I turned sixteen and I thought they went away, I was wrong." She said.

Naruto snorted impulsively "Very wrong, gifts like these don't go away with a simple wish, trust me I know." He muttered.

Sakura hummed "Tell me about how you got your powers."

Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura could see uncertainty and fear in those blue orbs. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but it never came out as Sasuke slammed the door open and walked in, his presence alone made the gravity around them heavier, but only a touch. Sasuke's onyx eyes surveyed the scene before snorting "Come on, they should be coming now, we need to meet them at the entrance."

Relief filled Naruto as he stood stretching "Thank god! You were in there for two hours; I was beginning to think you were jerk-" Naruto was cut off by a fist to his head.

Sakura was blushing heavily and shaking her sore fist "Damn, what is your head made of lead?" she questioned.

Sasuke smirked "Close enough." He muttered.

Naruto glared up at the two of them "Hey! My head is normal alright!" but he was ignored as Sasuke began walking towards the entrance, Naruto and Sakura quickly followed.

**_The Watchtower_**

Blue eyes stared ahead as the owner of said eyes stroked the head of a horse sized white wolf. Conner Kent, Superboy, stared out the window into space. Sometimes he really missed the Mountain that he met all his friends and comrades in but it was wasteful thoughts, as it could never be revived. Conner's frowned deepened as he saw Robin, Tim Drake, and Tigress, Artemis Crock, walked in the room; Artemis hadn't been the same since they lost Wally, but she took pride that he died saving the world, though Conner never thought or even took into account that he'd lose a friend to death. He'd lost many friends, even a girlfriend, but more comrades seemed to pop out of no where, which he didn't object to it.

Conner turned around fully looking at the two, it was obvious to him that Drake had a crush on Artemis but the blonde wasn't ready to put Wally behind her. The raven-haired boy rose a brow when the two frowned at him "What is it?" he questioned.

Tigress crossed her arms "We're on recruit mission with Static and Miss Martian, we're going to pick up two aliens and a Meta-human that batman know." She said, "He wants to speak to all of us." she said tilting her head to the room where the communicated with the Justice League.

Conner sighed turning to his best friend "Buddy, why don't you go to my room." He suggested softly, the wolf whined and pouted but strutted off, obviously upset. Conner rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend before turning to his comrades "Let's go." He said standing up.

The three ventured to the communication room where Miss Martian and Static were already standing; had Conner been a lesser man he would have looked down at the ground when he saw Miss Martian there, ever since they had broken up and she got with Lagoon Boy it's been awkward. They all looked up at the window where a hologram of Batman appeared "Hello, team." He greeted tonelessly.

Tigress scoffed "What is it that you want?" she demanded bluntly. Miss Martian sent her a look though she felt the same way, not that she'd ever voice it to the Knight.

Batman, if he weren't already doing so, would have frowned at the blonde "It seems that I owe a couple teenagers a favor, they don't know it, but I plan on all three of them joining your team." He said.

Miss Martian tilted her head "Oh yeah? Who are they?" she asked.

In front of the team appeared a blonde haired teenage boy "Naruto Uzumaki." The boy looked half-Caucasian and Japanese, he was as tall as Superboy, had spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, whiskers on each cheek and a foxy grin on his lips. The hologram disappeared and was replaced with female "Sakura Haruno." The Italian girl had long blood red hair, peach skin, green eyes, she was short standing at five foot two. "Sasuke Uchiha." The girl was replaced with a boy with raven hair, pale skin tone, onyx eyes, he was a couple inches shorter than the blonde but his face was expressionless.

Static crossed his arms "Haruno? Why does that name sound familiar?" he muttered.

"Because, she the daughter of Tsunade Senju-Haruno," Batman stated "The Anodite that was once apart of the Justice League but retired but remained in the database, it isn't much of a shock that her daughter will be joining."

Miss Martian had a shocked look on her face "An Anodite?" she repeated.

Conner turned to her "What's so surprising about her?" he asked as the Hologram turned back to Sakura, he had to admit that the girl was exceptionally pretty, gorgeous even but she didn't look threatening.

Miss Martian turned to him "Anodite are powerful beings made completely of energy and mana, they are able to manipulate and create the mana around them, they have a strong affiliation with magic and have numerous psychic powers, including telepathy."

"Bluntly stating, they're more powerful than Martian, and a lot of other aliens out there." Batman added earning a sharp glance from Miss Martian.

"Yes, they are, it's also quite rare to find them on a planet with limited mana around."

Static raised a brow "And the other two boys?" he asked.

The hologram showed Sasuke "The Uchiha is a Caliban, a alien creature that are able to alter their appearance through lip-locking, they have the ability to manipulate the gravity around them, cast illusion on most people with just their opponent looking into their eyes." Naruto appeared again "The Uzumaki is just a Meta-Human with the abilities of creating and manipulating fire and wind." He said. The hologram disappeared "Now, the three of them are in Bronx, New-York. You'll be going there and picking them up, but if you run into trouble, eliminate the trouble immediately." He ordered.

The team nodded and watched as batman disappeared, they al turned walking away to prepare for the mission.

**_Mount SasuNaru_**

Sakura stared down at her hand that had an orb of pink mana, its been a year since she decided to even use her powers and now to find out that she's drawn one of the most dangerous organization's attention was offsetting. From what Sasuke told her, if she had this power then another one of her relatives had to have this power to, most likely her mother or grandmother,

Sakura pointed her palm in front of her then slung her arm to the left, the ball of energy soared through the air before hitting the wall and shattering much like glass axcept it left a few cracks in the wall. Sakura sighed creating another "This is the most surreal day." She whispered.

"You know," she heard from behind her causing her to jump in surprise and spun around, Naruto stood there leaning against the wall of the entrance to the cave. Sakura had decided to stay out of the cave, it was a beautiful day despite it's ugly occurrences "Batman told us what you were." He said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "I'm human." She practically snarled at the blonde haired boy.

"Last time I checked, humans couldn't manipulate energy."

"You can do it with fire and wind." Sakura pointed out blandly then felt kinda guilty when he seemed to falter at the mention of his powers "Sorry, where did you even get your powers?" he asked.

Naruto turned his head away from Sakura "Ah! I get my powers from something called the Big Bang, they refer to my kind as a Bang Baby." He stated, Sakura didn't question him anymore but she knew that there was more to the story, but it was plausible that he was telling all the truth, she'd heard of the Big Bang, she didn't remember where it happened but only that the city was overridden with those Bang Babies. Naruto turned to the redhead "You're an Anodite." He stated.

"An Anodite?" Sakura asked, "What's that?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, I heard the description but not all of it because…well…"

Sakura found it cute that the blonde blushed as he scratched the back of his head "You spaced out." She finished.

Naruto laughed awkwardly "Yeah, but if you really want to know you could always ask Sasuke." He suggested.

Sakura shrugged "Tell me what you know, I doubt that Sasuke would be anymore helpful." For such a pretty face the Uchiha really did have a rotten personality.

"Well, for one, you had to have gained it from your mother or grandmother, as it's hereditary." He started.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed, "So, you're saying that any children I have are going to have the same powers I do? Wait, are you saying that my mother has the same powers as me?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, or you're grandmother, it skips a generation," he said "And no, most likely all your children wouldn't become Anodites, it's something about the human body and Anodites being made of pure energy, once you show signs of being an Anodite, your body begins a transitional period, your powers are attached to your emotions at this point and you'll probably create some havoc with your temper."

Sakura glared at him "What are you saying, Blondie?" she demanded as her eyes began to glow pink "Are you saying that I have issues?" she shrieked.

Naruto held his hands up in mock-surrender "You said it not me." He pointed out. A pink aura surrounded Naruto's body before he was pulled away from the wall and slammed back into it.

Sakura lowered her glowing pink hand and sneered as her eyes turned back to their original green "Well, I most certainly have no issues." She simply stated.

"We see that." Said Sasuke as he walked out of the mountain with two bags packed "now stop playing around, they're here." He said.

Sakura gasped when she heard something that resembled an engine and turned to the source of the sound. There flying was a Jet heading straight for them. Sakura glanced back at the Uchiha "Sasuke, they're going to stop before they hit us aren't they?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto stood up pointing at him dramatically "What do you mean? They can't kill us?!" he yelled grabbing his spiky blonde locks.

The Jet continued on its way toward them; Static held on tightly to the steering wheel "It looks like they're waiting for us." He stated.

Miss Martian stood from her seat and looked out the window, the raven-haired one was staring straight at them, the redhead was covering her face while the blonde danced around funnily **(A/N Is that a word?)** as if he had ants in his pants; she giggled "The blonde is panicking, he thinks we're going to hit him."

Conner crossed his arms staring ahead "May as well, maybe it'll get him to stop."

Static glanced behind him "Superboy, no hitting our new teammates." He ordered as if talking to a child.

Drake smirked "The Uchiha looks like he's about to kill the Uzumaki."

Tigress scoffed "That's only if the redhead doesn't kill them both first." She said noticing that the girl's shoulders were shaking "this team may have just got three times more interesting." She said as Static stopped above the mountain.

"Get ready to be ejected."

Sakura stared up at the Jet hovering above them and then flinched when bright lights appeared in front of her making her shut her eyes. When she opened them, green met black, as she stared at the chest of someone clearly taller then her, she looked up into blue eyes as they stared down boredly at her "Ah!" she squealed jumping away from the boy and behind Naruto.

Naruto eyed them all "None of them look like Batman unless he suddenly turned green, grew boobs and red hair." He said looking at the Martian.

M'gann glared at the blonde and then crossed her arms over her chest "Batman isn't here, he sent us to pick the three of you up."

Sakura peaked from behind Naruto "Wait," she eyed them all "none of you look that much older than us."

M'gann smiled at her "Well, Miss Anodite, you won't be aging that much either being what you are." She winked.

Sasuke turned to Aqualad, who was eyeing him skeptically "Problem?" Sasuke asked blandly.

Aqualad didn't give response to the question, only turned his back to them all "Let's get ready to go, we'll come back to get the rest of you're things if you need them." An explosion went off in the cave making the ground under them rattle.

Drake looked into the cave and saw nothing but darkness but with the magnitude of the shake that bomb most likely destroyed everything in the hide out "Good thinking." He muttered low enough for no one to here him.

Tigress crossed her arms "Can we please-" she was cut off by a huge explosion engulfing them all in flames and shook the mountain to it's core. The mountain began to crumble till it began to shatter apart.

Static, still in the Jet, gasped "What the hell?" he asked touching the earpiece in his ear "Robin, Tigress, Superboy? Miss Martian?" he asked trying to get in contact with any of them but only got static "Aqualad?" he asked.

Finally someone answered "Yes?" he heard Aqualad groan.

Static sighed relieved "You're alright, where are you? What happened?" he asked.

"The mountain exploded." A plain voice, that didn't belong to Aqualad, stated bluntly.

Static narrowed his eyes "Aqualad?" he asked.

"Sorry, that was the Uchiha, someone must have planted a bomb at the entrance to their cave."

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"No," Sasuke answered "we were closer to each other so he was able to push me off with him, but don't worry, I doubt the dope would die this easily."

"And the others?"

"Most likely dead, hn!"

Static frowned "What happened?" he asked.

"I knocked him out, he was getting annoying." Aqualad answered "Now, I'm going to tell you where we are, we need to hurry and get out of here because I'm running out of blood."

**_Else Where_**

Sakura groaned as she sat up rubbing her head "What in Jesus name hit me?" she whined.

"A bomb." She heard someone state bluntly, she opened her eyes expecting to see Sasuke there but instead there was a different raven haired boy, the one with blue eye.

Sakura blushed slightly "Right." Sakura muttered then noticed how the boy seemed to be staring at her strangely, she frowned "What?" she asked irritated.

"I'm guessing that this is your Anodite form." He said cryptically.

Sakura raised a brow "What?" she asked.

The boy walked over to her and grabbed her hand, he moved it in her line of vision; Sakura blushed when the boys larger and warmer hand touched her hand but then flinched when she saw her hand, it was black with magenta outline. Sakura gasped "What the hell?" she asked wishing she had a mirror.

In front of her a pink disk appeared and Sakura looked in it; she could see herself but not her usual reflection, this reflection had long glowing pink hair, pure white eyes and her face matched her hands. Sakura screamed shaking her hand as if trying to get something disgusting off of her.

Conner watched as the girl was surrounded by pink lights and there sat the redhead, the disk disappeared so the girl didn't see that she was in her original form. Conner walked over and, once again, grabbed her hand stopping her from shaking it and shoved it in her face; Sakura was relieved to see her fair skinned hand.

Conner eyed the girl, she was gorgeous, and he was sure that if he was any other guy he'd be blushing under her look but he wasn't, but that didn't stop his heart from fluttering when she smiled at him "Thanks, but," she trailed off looking around "Where are we?" she asked, they looked to be in the middle of the forest.

Conner sat down next to her "The explosion took us all by surprise, I'm not exactly sure where we are but I do know we're not in New-York anymore." He stated.

Sakura raised a brow "How?" she asked.

"Look into the skies, there's no Jet." He pointed out, Sakura looked up into the air and saw that he was right: no jets "Static wouldn't leave us and the explosion wasn't high enough to reach him, you must have moved us."

Sakura nodded absent mindedly till she realized what he had said "Wait, what? How could I have done that…" she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Conner." He finished for her, she flushed "And I'm assuming, the explosion must have taken you by surprise and you must have unknowingly moved us, which explains why you were in your Anodite form."

The redhead nodded, it made sense and despite it's appearance, her Anodite form had some serious power, she could feel it and if she could feel it that meant the Akatsuki could feel it. Sakura stood up from her spot and Conner followed standing in front of her, Sakura blushed when his flat chest grazed her chest "Sorry." She muttered.

Conner didn't look as if it bothered him just snorted amused "We need to find Static." He tapped the piece in his ear "Static? Robin? Tigress?" he questioned.

Someone answered but it wasn't a voice neither of the two recognized "What is this? It's speaking." He heard a deep voice state and rustling "Yo, Uchiha! The blonde girl had a communicator!"

Sakura gasped "Uchiha? Sasuke? What's going on?" she questioned Conner.

Another voice was heard "Kisame place it down, we need to get these bodies to Hidan and Kakazu." He said.

Sakura's eyed widened when she heard her ex-boyfriends name; Conner noticed the look on her face and narrowed his eyes "What?" he asked.

"Akatsuki."

**Alright! I'm finished with this chapter and I glad I am, I really wanted for them to jump into being in the Young Justice but I think this is a good thing too! Next is all Naruto, Robin, Tigress and Miss Martin.**


End file.
